


Broken Compasses

by QueerNom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Bisexual Lance, Cause why not mention that, Child Abuse, Does that exist?, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Ironically, I’m trying to seduce you into reading this, Just random shit, Keith is a little stalkerish, Keith is orphan, Keith’s POV mainly, Lance doesn’t know Keith exists, Lance is referred to as ‘you’ in the beginning, M/M, Sad lance, Shiro has some brief lines, So much angst, Until he saves him, also first fic published, but like the cute kind, even though it has no impact on the story, he admits to it later though, homelessness????, homphobia, i don’t know what I’m tagging at this point, i dunno, i think it’s good, is it working?, it does now, it has like 5000 words, keith likes lance, klance, mainly directed at Lance, much klance, pinning Keith, sad keith, shiro takes care of him, since this is male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerNom/pseuds/QueerNom
Summary: Keith thought he was perfect, unattainable and had everything all figured out. That changes when he stumbles upon Lance on the edge of a cliff at night and watches him snap, break, and almost give up. He realizes that maybe, just maybe. That’s Lance McClain has a broken compass too.-"Keith can I ask you a question? Why do you care so much?" I say as the tears from earlier threatened to come back again. He didn't answer for a little bit, for a moment I thought I asked the wrong question until he started talking."You always seemed unattainable to me. But after I saw you there I realized that you're just like me. A broken compass. And that gave me some reassurance in some weird way."I let out a broken laugh. "A broken compass?""I don't know! It's the first thing that came to mind!" He said his voice muffled by what I assume were either his hands or pillow."No but it fits. Weirdly enough it perfectly describes who I am," I say wiping away stray tears.





	Broken Compasses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does have some Spanish in it so I will put the translation to them at the end of the paragraph that they’re in. The translation is gonna be in these things [ ] you can ignore them if you like. Just a warning there is homophobia and some child abuse.

**0000-Keith-0000**

I always thought you were untouchable. Your sun kissed skin, your piercing ice blue eyes. You got along with everyone that you met. Sure there was the occasional fight you got yourself into but most times it's because someone messed with the ones you cared about.

Your laugh, _God_, your laugh. It wasn't anywhere near perfect but it never failed to put a smile on my face. You were flawless in my eyes. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect best friend, you were just simply perfect.

Your eyes were always a striking blue that I thought was impossible to even exist and yet there it was. Like little shards of ice that were trapped in your eyes. Those eyes that always seemed to sparkle with joy. No matter what you always seemed to put others first. You made sure everyone was happy around you. You were out of my reach.

I was a loner that sat in the corner of the room just listening to music through my headphones or reading. I was a boy that no one seemed to care about. I tried to mind my own business most times.

My past wasn't a nice one but I guess it's what made me who I am. People whisper about me behind my back. I wave them off but they do tick me off from time to time. People know the basic facts but no one knows what happened. I was broken.

I was a broken and it seemed that my compass of life was too. But you? You seemed liked you had it all figured out. It seemed like your compass was working and you knew what to do and where you were going.

So why? Why are you sitting there on the edge curled up in yourself? You're looking up to the sky of stars with your head in your arms. Those blue eyes that seemed to always have a glint of mischief now only held a faraway look in them. Your lips were in a thin line your whole body unmoving.

You didn't even move when the silent tears began to fall onto your face. You didn't move to brush them away. You let them fall freely. Not even when sobs escaped your lips that usually held so much happiness. Your eyes filled with tears as your tried to curl more into yourself.

It was in that moment that I saw you out here by yourself that I realized that you weren't perfect. That you weren't always happy. I realized you were as broken as me, that we aren't so different as I once thought we were. Your compass was damaged too and you didn't know where you were going.

I didn't know what to do. So I just stayed at a distance and watched. I watched as you finally moved and wiped the tears from your face furiously. I watched as those words you started muttering under your breath slowly turned to screams into the empty air. I watched as you stood up and yelled and sobbed into the night. I watched you snap. Those eyes that I got lost in more times that I can count now holding pain and sadness. Your voice cracked as you yelled with what seemed with all your might. Yet I still didn't find myself moving.

Then all of sudden you were quiet. Only whimpers and hiccups escaped your mouth. Your fists were clenched into tight balls at your sides. You let out a shuddering sigh and slowly, like you were drained of everything, you laid down on your back on top the grass and looked up again. Your eyes swollen, face a light shade of pink. There was tear streaks everywhere and yet you laid there as if nothing happened, just the occasional sniffle escaped.

I didn't know what to do. You didn't know me. You didn't know that I even existed. So I did the only thing that seemed rational at the time. I walked away. Quietly and slowly I made my way back to my house. I knew that I stumbled upon something I shouldn't have. I intruded into something private. Something that I don't think _anyone_ was supposed to see. And yet by simple dumb luck I did see it.

The next day at school you acted like you always acted. You were as cheerful as you can be. Yet I know now that you aren't as untouchable as you seem to be. I knew that those blue sparkling eyes shed unknown tears. I knew that those flirting lips screamed out curses in both English and in a language I assumed was Spanish.

Yet somehow you didn't seem any different. You felt different. I started noticed the little things. The way that your face falls a bit when someone teases you. The way your eyes seem to dim whenever someone cuts you off. I notice how you lag behind your group of friends a little bit. I notice you drift off into your own little world with that same faraway gray look in your eyes as the other night.

The next night and the night after and so on I went back there. Every night you were there when I arrived and when I left. Some nights you just stared at the stars with that look and with unshed tears. Other nights you'd be curled up into a ball on the ground and silently crying. Sometimes you'd yelled, others I'd see you peacefully sleeping on the grass. But no matter what you were doing you always seemed lost and vulnerable, you seem tired and ready to give up.

Everyday the next day you'd walk around and flirt, joke and talk with everyone as if you weren't really just crying on the inside. But I couldn't do anything. It would be alarming and weird if the silent, brooding, loner kid just up and walked up to the most handsome, talkative, loud, popular guy. So I just stood on the sidelines. I observed. I'll admit that it was creepy to just watch someone every night. But I was curious and intrigued. Someone who I once thought had it all figured out and perfect was actually just as confused and scared as me.

Every time I did nothing but watch, but that changed one night. You were looking at the sky again and I was leaning on a tree watching you silently. Suddenly you stood up and you looked up and smiled. My eyebrows scrunched up and I lifted my head in confusion. That smile was sad. Something that seemed so foreign on your lips. A single tears slipped down your face as you looked down the edge. The cliff. I stood up slowly watching you and waiting for what you might do. You let out a broken sigh and started walking. No away but towards the edge. My eyes widened and before I could even register anything my feet were moving. Before I knew it there was broken scream being let out.

"LANCE!" I realized it was my own voice only a second later. I grabbed the back of your hoodie and pulled you away from the edge and onto the ground. You stared wide eyed in shock at me as I stood above you. My body shaking from adrenaline. My breaths coming out ragged and shaky as my eyes stung with the threat of tears. "You're an idiot Lance McClain! Why the ever loving fuck would you off yourself?!?" I yelled with my fingers digging into my glove wearing hands.

You didn't say a word. Only stared at me as I screamed at you with my eyes flooded. The look you gave me was both a mixture of gratefulness and shock. My screaming soon just turned to hiccups and sniffles as I sunk to my knees in front of you. My head buried in my hands.

I heard you moving but I stayed like I was. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up. There you were just looking at me with a look in your eyes. I couldn't describe it even if I tried to. You offered me a smile but I couldn't find it in me to smile back. Not when just a moment ago you were about to take your own life.

"Don't do that," I whisper out through my sniffling. You tilted your head to the side in confusion.

"Do what?" Your voice was just as soft and comforting as ever.

"Smile like you weren't just about to jump off that cliff," I say looking away from those ocean filled eyes. You smile faltered.

"Why?" You asked. "Why didn't you let me?" Your voice gentle with a whisper. As if you were contemplating if you even wanted to know the answer.

"Why were you going to do it?" I fire back looking you back in your eyes. You didn't answer me, you just stood up on your feet and offered a hand to me. I took it, what else was I to do? You lifted me up to my feet and pulled me into a hug, burying your face in my hair. I didn't react at first only hugging back when your hold on me tightened. I bury my face into your shoulder tightening my hold on you.

"Please don't try to again," I say my voice muffled into your shoulder.

"I'm sorry," you say into my hair and it sounded genuine. I feel some tears starting to fall on top my head. I let you cry for a while.

We pull apart and you wipe the remaining tears away and stand in front of me awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

"C'mon," I say grabbing your hand and leading you away from the spot.

"Where are we going?"

"My place. I don't trust you to be alone right now."

You let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, that seems fair." I lead you to my house, weaving through he cold air.

**0000-0000**

"Hey Keith! Dinner is in the fridge just make sure to clean your dish when you're done!" I hear Shiro yell from the living room when I walk in.

"Okay! Thanks Shiro!" I yell back and close the door behind Lance. "You can take off your shoes here and leave your coat on that rack. The bathroom is upstairs on the second door to the right." You nod your head as you take off your shoes. I'll be in here," I say awkwardly pointing to the open doorway that leads to the kitchen, Lance following closely behind me.

I walk in and take out the food that Shiro left for me. I wasn't really hungry. Not after all that at least.

"So Keith, right?" I turn my head and nod.

"Yeah, that's my name. Do you want food? I'm not that hungry." His eyes lit up and he nodded his head enthusiastically. I smile as I put the food in the microwave to heat up.

"How do you know my name?" Lance ask as I push in the numbers and press start.

"Are you kidding me? It would be surprising if someone in our school _didn't_ know your name," I say turning back to face him. He rubs his neck nervously.

"Yeah I guess that's true. I do leave quite the impression don't I?"

"You can say that again."

"So tell me what are your friends like?" Lance says trying to get a conversation going. Of course he is, why wouldn't he? He's Lance. Yet nevertheless I tense at the question.

"I don't....they don't really—I don't really have any friends actually."

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry fo bringing that up." I let out a little 'that's okay' before you start talking again. "Anyway I didn't really catch your last name. Unless it's Shirogane too? Wait are you two related somehow? Is he your brother?"

"Slow down I can't answer all of them at once. My last name is Kogane. I'm not really related to Shiro in anyway; though I do see him as the older brother I never had."

"Wait, so then why are you living with him then?"

"He takes care of me since.....since I'm an orphan. He felt bad that no one cared enough so he kinda took me in."

"So he adopted you?"

"Not really? I just moved in with him. He didn't sign any paperwork but the school still counts him as my guardian."

"Whoa if everyone in school knew that then you'd have a shit ton of friends by now."

I start to pick at the end of my shirt as I talk. "Yeah, that's partially the reason why they don't know. There would be too many people bothering me and I would probably still be a troubled kid."

Lance stayed quiet for a little bit after that. But like the Lance he is he didn't stay quiet. "What's the other part?"

The microwave beeps signaling that the food was done heating up. I avoid the quotation and instead take the food out and put it in a plate and pass it to where Lance is sitting on the table. "There you go."

He grabs a spoonful shove it down his mouth. "Jeez when was the last time you ate?" I ask jokingly but his movements faltered and he stayed quiet. "Wait. When was the last time you ate?" He swallow down the food before speaking.

"Ummm today in school?"

"Okay....when was the last time you ate _outside_ of school?" He let you a sheepish smile before putting more food in his mouth. I take the plate away from him and he lets out a slight noise of protest. "Nuh uh. Answer my question McClain. When was the last time you ate outside of school?" He looks down at the table avoiding eye contact.

"I uh I don't....I don't remember," he mumbles out just loud enough for me to hear. I slowly slide the plate back to him and let him eat in silence. When he finish I grab it and began to clean the dish in the sink.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he says breaking the silence. I hum out a reply as he walks to the bathroom. I finish cleaning the plate so I dry and put it away, now leaning against the sink.

My eyes drift to where the stairs were. I have the Lance McClain in my house. Lance McClain just ate my food. Lance McClain is in my bathroom. Oh am I living every girl's wet dream right now.

I look at the floor and let out a sigh. God what am I thinking? This boy is everything _but_ gay. Like I'd ever have a chance with him. But I know you can't change someone so I'll just leave him alone. And it hurts to know that he won't ever like me like that but that won't change how I feel. Maybe I can still have him in my life as a friend. If this night doesn't end in disaster that is.

"Heyo how was your nightly walk?" Shiro says startling me out of my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh it was...nice. It was very cal—"

"Hey, Keith? Where am I sleeping at?" Lance says cutting me off from my sentence. I mentally groan to myself. Shiro looks over to you in a surprised manner.

"Is that Lance?" He questions pointing to him but looking at me. I hang my head and look at the ground and nod.

"Yes. That's Lance McClain."

"Is that the Takashi Shirogane?" Lance says pointing at Shiro but looking at me. Both of them holding stars of awe in their eyes.

I let out a sigh. "Yes. That's Takashi Shirogane."

"Oh my god I'm big a fan," they both say at the same time. Shiro continues to stare at him in awe as Lance starts tostare at him in pure confusion.

"Wait. What do you mean you're a big fan of _me_?"Lance asks pointing to himself still clearly confused.

"What do you mean? Keithy here has told me _so much_ about you I was starting to worry if you weren't a real person at all," Shiro explains as I hide my beet red face in my hands.

"Shiro," I whine out, peeking from out of my hands. Lance's face was a light shade of pink and I groan out loud walking over to him and pulling him away from the fangirling Shiro.

"Oh my God he's in my house! Oh my Keith brought him over!" And many other serious of 'oh my God's follow.

"You're gonna sleep on my bed if that's okay with you. I'll sleep on the floor," I say rummaging through my drawers for a pair of pajamas for him, my face still slightly blushed. I take out a shirt that's fits me a little big and a pair of sweatpants. I give him the clothes. "Do you need any underwear too or...?"

"No, no, underwear would be great," he says grabbing the clothes from my hands. I nod and grab a pair of boxers for him. "There a shower in here that's mine so you can use that one. There's a clean towel in there too," I explain motioning to the bathroom in the room. He heads in and a minute later I hear the water running. I quickly change into a new pair of boxers and an oversized shirt and pajamas pants and flop onto the bed. A minute later I get up and start to make a makeshift bed on the floor. I grab a pillow from my bed and spare cover and set it down.

Lance gets out of the bathroom with steam leaking out as he starts drying his hair off in the towel. I feel a bit of warmth spread throughout my chest. "Wait you're actually going to sleep on the floor?"

"Uh, what? Oh, yeah! Um, where else would I sleep?" I say stumbling a little as I stand up.

"On the bed?" Lance said like it was obvious.

"But you're sleeping there?" I say awkwardly standing there.

"So? There's clearly enough room for both of us," he says looking at the bed. The blush on my face deepens as I look at the bed too.

"I....don't think...." I cut myself short not really knowing what to say.

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable with it though. Just don't want you sleeping on the floor in your own house."

"It's okay. It's not _that_ uncomfortable anyway," I say walking over to the light switch. He crawls into the bed as I turn off the light and make my way to the makeshift bed on the floor. The room is filled with silence and I slowly drift off to blackness.

____________

**0000-Lance-0000**

_I was filled with excitement, giddiness and anticipation. I was finally going to get out of the closest and tell my family that I'm bisexual. My sister, Veronica, was really accepting when I told her and she encouraged me to come out to the rest of the family so here I was waiting for everyone to take their seats in the living room._

_Veronica sat down with our nephew on her lap giving a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. I give a nod signaling that I'm not backing out this time._

_"I swear Lance if this is another jo—"_

_"No, no, no, not this time. This is really important to me that you know: Especially Mami and Papi." I look over and give them a smile. They smile back at me. "And I've known this for a while now—almost a year. I haven't told anyone this except for Veronica. Just know that this doesn't change who I am and I'm still the same Lance that you guys know and love."_

[***Mami** Mom - ***Papi **Dad]

_"Lance, hijo, just spill it out," my dad says holding my mom's hand._

[***Hijo** Son]

_"I'm bisexual," I spit out. Everyone is silent and the longer it stretches out the more the anxiety in my chest rises up. My dad then lets out a sigh. I turn my head to look at him as he stands up. The anxiety disappears as he wants towards me._

_"It's okay," he says making me smile up at him. He lays a hand on my shoulder. "You're confused right now but it'll be fine in a few months." My smile vanished from my face; my face contorting into confusion._

_"What?" I ask thinking I misheard. _Hoping_ I misheard him._

_"You're confused on who you like. But in a few months you'll come back to your senses," he smiles at me sympathetically. I don't want sympathy. I wanted acceptance._

_"Ma?" I say turning to look at my mom._

_"He's right hijo," is she says. I shove my father's hand off me like it burned._

_"No. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. You were supposed to accept me," I say looking between my parents, my voice laced with hurt._

**0000-0000**

_"Dios, Lance it's been a year. I'm tired of this!" My father yelled when he overheard me talking about some guys I found cute with Rachel._

[***Dios** God]

_"Don't yell Pa you know Mami doesn't like it," I say bluntly._

_"Your mother wants us to re-bond. Like how we used to before all this bisexual crap happened. You're confused and it's been going on long enough."_

_"Maybe we would've never grown apart if you only accepted me."_

_"And your madre? You're just going to let her stand by and watch as we fight?"_

[***madre** mother]

_"Mami has already accepted who I am and so has everyone else! You just need to get that stick out your ass for once in your life!"_

_"Don't you dare speak to me that way! I am your father, and you will listen to what I say." I try to open my mouth but he cuts me off. "And right now I'm telling you to cut the fuckin shit," he said words coming out cold and calm._

_"So what? Only because your my father it means that you can control who I do and don't like? Fuck off."_

_The next thing I know I'm pushed against the wall with him grabbing the front of my shirt. "I said don't you ever speak to me like that again or I'll—"_

_"You'll what? Please tell m—" A punch to the face. He let go of my shirt and I slid down to the floor, clutching my now bleed nose. I look up at him with wide eyes in shock._

_"Or else that. You're a disgrace Lance. And you need to get your head on straight," he looked down on me. I looked down at my hand that was covered in my blood and those words hurt. They did. But at the moment I was more angry than sad._

_"You're an ass. You just hit your own fuckin son you twisted fucker!" I yell looking up him. I saw him jaw clench in rage._

_"I told you not to talk to me that way or else!" He kick me in the side. Making me double over and lay on the ground. But I didn't register the pain. My mind just dogged with rage and disgust at the man I call my father._

_"Papa please! Stop! Leave him alone!" My brother Luis said trying to grab him back._

_I hear Marco faintly say, "Oh, God, I'm going to call Mamá."_

_"You're scaring the children Pa! Please!"Veronica says while ushering the kids into a room. "He's your own child for God's sake!" She yells once the kids are in the room._

_"That damn child needs to be set straight." He yells at her making her flinch. He turns back to me. "Have you looked at yourself lately? You're turning into a faggot Lance. The son I had would never talk back to me."_

_"I stopped being your son the moment you punched me. You're the one with the loose screw. You're scaring everyone and starting shit for no reason!" I say gesturing to everyone slowly, the pain starting to kick in a bit. I look a Veronica and remember 'She's still in the closet' and this isn't really helping. "You need to calm dow—"_

_"Calm down?!? My son is literally going against God's wishes!"_

_"YOU'RE THE ONE GOING AGAINST GOD'S WISHES! DO YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULD'VE WANTED YOU TO BEAT YOUR OWN CHILD!?!? AND FOR WHAT??? BECAUSE HE LIKES THE SAME FUCKIN GENDER TOO???" He kicked me square in the chest when I finished._

_"Cállate lo sico!" He spat out. I curl in on myself the pain finally setting in. I let out a groan of pain. "I hope that made you learn your lesson to to talk back to me." At that moment my mom rushed into the house. She ran to where I was laying on the floor. _

[***Cállate lo sico** basically just a way of saying "shut your mouth" in Spanish]

_"Ay, Dios mio. Mi pobre hijo," she held me so my head was laying on her shoulder. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled to her husband in anger. He didn't know what to do, he just stay silent. My mom was always a tough little lady that didn't take shit from no one. Especially not from her husband. "Luis get the first aid kit, Marco check on the kids. Veronica, Rachel can you make some food for Lance?" Everyone goes to do the tasks they were assigned to while my mom whispers sweet nothings in my ear._

[***Ay, Dios mio. Mi pobre hijo** Oh my God. My poor son]

_"And you what in the world do you think you were doing?" She said, her voice sharp and collective._

_"I was just trying setting him on the right path Amor," he said in a voice soothing and calm that I almost forgot what he done. Almost._

[***Amor** love]

_"That gives you no right to do what you did. You're not spending the night here. Go find somewhere else to sleep," she said holding me closer to her._

_"Mami here's the kit."_

_"Gracias mi niño," she says taking the kit from his hands. "There, there, estas bien." She soothes as checks me for any bruising."I said leave." She glares at him and points to the door she left open._

[***Gracias mi niño** thank you my kid - ***estas bien** you're okay]

_"No, no, he can't leave," I say grabbing my mom's attention._

_"What do you mean? Look what he did to you."_

_"He can't just leave because of me. Mami we need him to keep the income coming. We're already short as it is," I say standing up and away from my mother's grasp._

_"Hijo....." I go to walk out the door._

_"Lance," I hear my father say. I look behind me but don't meet his eyes. And before I know it the door is being slammed in my face._

____________

**0000-0000**

I awake with a jump. My breath ragged and quick from the memory. Silent tears start to streak down my face. That was over a year ago.. The memory reminding me of the now healed bruises and little scar on my face from his wedding ring.

I clutch the bedsheets as I stare straight ahead struggling to keep my breathing at a regular. The tears don't stop no matter how much I will them to. I wiggle myself out of the sheets and off the bed. Silently stepping over Keith to get to his bathroom. I enter and lock it behind me. I let out a sigh as I turn the water on and splash some on my face. The water calming my heart rate a bit.

I turn off the faucet and look at my reflection in the mirror. I take a deep breath and let it out. Instead of going back into bedroom I sink to the floor leaning against the tub.

I'm going to have to go home at some point. Mami must be worried about me. The little ones must be crying right about now asking where I am. I always was their favorite uncle. I small smile makes it's way on my face just thinking about them.

That smile disappears when I remember my dad. Like he has any right to be called that. But I don't know what else to call him.

Last time I tried to go home he was the only one there. You can imagine how that turned out. I let out a sigh and close my eyes.

Why would Keith save me? I didn't even know him for God's sake. So why? Sure I caught him staring at me a few times but that's with basically everyone. I like have the attention. I like knowing that people know that I'm there.

I haven't even come out to my peers. After my dad didn't accept me I was scared that some of my friends won't either. I talk—well more like _talked_ freely about it when I was in my house. I mentally groan to myself. Just thinking about this gives me a headache.

I hear a knock come from the door causing me to look at it. "Hey, uh, Lance are you....alive in there?" Keith asks.

I let out a small smile before answering. "Yeah, I'm still here buddy."

"Okay....I just wanted to make sure since you've been in there for a while," he says with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "I also kind of need to use the bathroom and Shiro is using the other one, so...."

"Oh! Right yeah. Yeah, just give me a minute," I say standing up.

"Okay." I wash my hands and dry them before unlocking and opening the door.

"It's all your's," I say gesturing to the bathroom behind me.

"Technically it _is_ all mine," he says side stepping to let me pass. I let out a small chuckle and I let him into the bathroom. The door closes and I'm once again engulfed in the darkness. The only light being from the door behind me.

I climb back into the bed fully knowing I won't be able to sleep again. A minute later Keith comes out of the bathroom turning off the light from it. Now the only source of it coming from the moon peaking through the window. It was silent for a few minutes before Keith talked.

"Lance?" I hum out a response to let him know to continue. "Why were you crying?" I tense. "Not just on the cliff but also before you...went into...the bathroom. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Thank you. I don't feel—I don't want to talk about it."

"That's okay.......I feel like I should tell you that tonight wasn't the only time I saw you on that cliff."

"Huh?"

"The first time was like a two weeks go actually. You were staring at the sky with this faraway look. And when tears starting falling you didn't move to wipe them away. After awhile you just seemed to snap. You started yelling and shouting."

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"Why?"

"That you saw that," I say quietly.

"Don't be.After that I just continued going back there and watching you. It was peaceful in a way. Though I'll admit that that does sound creepy. But if I hadn't stumbled upon that then you would have...you might've been—" his voice cracked a bit at the end cutting himself off. Letting an uncomfortable silence slip in.

"Keith can I ask you a question? Why do you care so much?" I say as the tears from earlier threatened to come back again. He didn't answer for a little bit, for a moment I thought I asked the wrong question until he started talking.

"You always seemed unattainable to me. But after I saw you there I realized that you're just like me. A broken compass. And that gave me some reassurance in some weird way."

I let out a broken laugh. "A broken compass?"

"I don't know! It's the first thing that came to mind!" He said his voice muffled by what I assume were either his hands or pillow.

"No but it fits. Weirdly enough it perfectly describes who I am," I say wiping away stray tears.

"Really? You don't think it's cheesy?"

"Oh no that's not what I said. I think it's really cheesy." Keith lets out a laugh, a genuine laugh. "You know, that's the first time I heard you laugh," I say.

"I'm not that surprised. You didn't even know I existed before tonight," he said his voice holding something in it.

"Yet here we are."

"Yeah...." The silence overtook the atmosphere once again but this time it was soothing and nice. A wave of serenity washing over me."Goodnight, Lance."

"G'night, Keith," I say snuggling under the covers to find sleep. Something I haven't been able to find fully for a while now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wrote many fan fictions before but this is my first time actually publishing one of them. This is a one-shot and if my brain does come up with a way to continue this then I will. But for now it is a one-shot.


End file.
